


All I Ask

by KangAshley



Series: All I Ask [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, This is really cheesy, attempt at fluff, how do you tag, idk if it's au but is seems au, kind of just a spur of the moment fic i did that i never posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: “You got to admit this is pretty funny.” Seongwoo attempted.“What is?” Daniel’s voice was hollow. It broke Seongwoo’s heart.“Look at you, fine specimen you are, in a suit and tie with silly unpunctual me at a Burger King at one in the morning.” Seongwoo smiled, showing all pearly whites however Daniel only huffed in light amusement.This is the only time Daniel asked Seongwoo to not be late, because this is the one time it mattered.





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted a really angsty OngNiel fic so I decided to post this humorous fluffy one haha tho this isn't my best work, I still kind of like it :) feel free to comment, constructive criticism is very much appreciated ^.^
> 
> If you like, check out the spotify playlist I made to go with the fic here: [Official Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/user/bnsudsyahehw1lpad6vibukme/playlist/65YlEnGmBplggVzXsPS6wj).

All I Ask

 

Ong Seongwoo had no idea how he and his long-term boyfriend Kang Daniel ended up fighting over whether to eat at McDonald’s or Burger King in a high class restaurant parking lot, but he didn’t like it.

“You just couldn’t be early for once.” Daniel snapped although he sounded more tired than anything. Could it be his work putting stress on him? Seongwoo didn’t really care much for the reason behind his anxiety because they always had a good time together but Daniel took it to a whole other level by letting his frustrations out on him right now.

“What’s your deal, Kang? You don’t have to take it out on me.” Seongwoo answer back. “I’m telling you going to Burger King is fine by me, I just want to eat already.”

“That’s not the point!” Daniel hit the car’s steering wheel with his fist so hard it made the horn honk.

“Oh quit making a ruckus, you drama queen.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest.

“If it weren’t for you then we would have had seats in the restaurant.” Daniel tried to say calmly but to no avail. His voice had a certain edge to it.

“I thought you had a reservation, Daniel. Wasn’t that what you told me?” Seongwoo replied bitterly.

“Well it’s not my fault they lost it. In fact, you’re more at fault for being late the one time I asked you to be on time. Just for once, Ong.” Daniel spat.

“I don’t even get the point. It’s just a restaurant Daniel, we can always eat somewhere else. Now I’m telling you I want to eat at a Burger King so can we please just get this over with?”

“You don’t get it at all.” Daniel huffed. Seongwoo opened his mouth to say more but Daniel had already started the car and drove to the nearest Burger King Chain. To make matters worse, the traffic was heavy on a Friday night so even if they left at 9:30 p.m., they didn’t arrive until three hours later.

Seongwoo placed their tray of orders in front of an upset looking Daniel. A dull ache resonated in Seongwoo’s chest. He didn’t like it when his Daniel looked down because his Daniel was meant to be a bright star that always shined bright with a radiant smile. Cringe-y description, but love does that. He sat next to Daniel and bumped elbows with him.

“You got to admit this is pretty funny.” Seongwoo attempted.

“What is?” Daniel’s voice was hollow. It broke Seongwoo’s heart.

“Look at you, fine specimen you are, in a suit and tie with silly unpunctual me at a Burger King at one in the morning.” Seongwoo smiled, showing all pearly whites however Daniel only huffed in light amusement. He started eating his onion rings slowly, not noticing the pout on Seongwoo’s face. They ate in silence for a few minutes when the staff decided to play ILYSB. It was the stripped version, too. And in that moment, Daniel knew he was at a loss.

“Oh Daniel~” Seongwoo said in a playful manner. Said man braced himself for what was about to come. Seongwoo stood up and extended a hand for Daniel to take.

“Seongwoo, we’re in public.” Daniel reasoned, finishing the last of his food.

“Don’t you want to grace the eyes of two cashiers, the guard watching the store, a sleepy looking business man, and an old lady?” Seongwoo smiled softly, so genuinely that Daniel’s heart was doing somersaults.

“My dignity is on the line, you know.” Daniel said, a little bit playful now.

“Well you can always choose between your dignity and the chance to dance with the best looking guy on the planet.” Seongwoo teased.

“Really? I don’t see Zac Efron anywhere.” Daniel said. Seongwoo made a face of mock hurt and Daniel couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. His boyfriend was too cute.

“I missed that.” Seongwoo now shifted from the comedian he was to the warm lover he could be. Daniel took his hand and they went over to a more spacious area in the fast food joint. Seongwoo put his hands on Daniel’s broad shoulders while Daniel held Seongwoo’s hips close to his body. They swayed for a while to the chorus when Daniel leaned in to whisper in Seongwoo’s ear.

“Put your arms around my neck.” He said in that deep sexy way he does as he moved from just hands on hips to full on embrace. Seongwoo did as he was told and even put his head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for being late.” Seongwoo said. “I knew you probably had to call in days ahead to get us a reservation at that fancy place. I’m sorry I blew it.”

“I’m sorry I started to blame you for something clearly out of our control.” Daniel said. “Clearly, the restaurant is at fault. I mean, who loses a customer’s reservation?”

“You’re so right, babe.” Seongwoo sympathized. Daniel loved it when he’d be called babe. Daniel loved that he could watch any movie with Seongwoo. He loved that they were going to pick out a dog together for Christmas. He loved that they could go on long road trips and get lost. He loved that they would go to Maldives for the summer. He loved that he could wake Seongwoo up in the middle of the night to get ice cream. Let’s be real, he loved the sex. He loved that he could sleep next to this beautiful human being and wake up with him still being there. He loved that there was a future with Ong Seongwoo.

“Oh fuck it.” Daniel said.

“What was that?” Seongwoo detached himself from their position and looked at Daniel in a confused manner.

“I was upset. Like, really upset at the restaurant because that was where I wanted to do it.” Daniel explained.

“Well, we can always do it in the bathroom here Daniel. I didn’t realize you wanted to test it out at a fancy restaurant.” Seongwoo replied bluntly. Daniel wanted to facepalm.

“No, not do _that_.” Daniel said.

“Then do what?” Seongwoo asked innocently.

“This.” Daniel grabbed the velvety box that was hidden in his pocket since nine that evening.

“What the-?” Seongwoo’s sentence was cut off when Daniel got down on one knee. Oh yeah, if he was going to propose he was going to do it right.

“I want to have the chance to dance with the best looking guy on the planet every day of my life. I love you, Ong Seongwoo. Will you marry me?” Daniel was shaking. Why the hell was he nervous? Seongwoo dropped down on his knees and kissed him, slowly yet too quickly for Daniel’s liking if that made any sense.

“Of course, you hot-headed good-looking idiot.” Seongwoo grinned.


End file.
